Glad You Came
by sassypress
Summary: My first story, Dramoine. Ginny takes Hermione to a club for a girls night after a bad break up with Ron... and who do they meet up with? Inspired by the Wanted's "Glad you came". It's a bit old but I just wanted to try it out! Enjoy!


**Glad You Came**

"No freakin' way!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as Ginny pulled her down the stairs of Grimmuald Place.

"What the hell is going on? Ginny, why is Hermione…erm, dressed up?" A very confused Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at the very odd scene before him. Hermione was indeed dressed up, in a deep blue mini-dress that hugged her curves and tall silver pumps.

"To get Mione distracted from her break up with Ron; Luna and I have planned a girls' night out-"Ginny exclaimed to her husband before she got cut off.

"AT A PUB!" '_Hermione's voice does get really shrill voice when pissed_' thought Harry. "Um, have fun then."

Hermione shot daggers at Harry with her eyes as Ginny dragged her down the hallway, her red dress floating with every step. As they apparated Harry chuckled.

"Hermione!" Luna Lovegood ran towards the girls with her full purple dress billowing behind her, "I am so glad you are here!"

"Ugg," was all Hermione had to say to that as she stood in the middle of the dance floor of a muggle pub in London. They honestly didn't think she would enjoy this…

"Mione, why don't we get drinks?" Ginny didn't wait for an answer before yanking Hermione to the bar and ordering two margaritas. The bartender handed the girls the drinks and a receipt, quickly a pale hand slide some money over the counter.

"Fancy seeing you ladies here today."

"MALFOY!" was all Ginny could think to yell while her companion merely mumbled.

"Sorry, Granger, I didn't catch that. Louder please."

"I said, _Draco_, that I am not here willingly,"

"_Hermione_ is it honestly that bad?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I care?"

"No."

"Right then. Go sing a song."

"Huh?" Hermione spun around in her seat to face Draco who was staring in the direction of a small stage in the middle of the pub. "No way in hell am I singing."

"Oh common' Hermione, I'm with Draco on this, you should go. It might help you get over Ron." Ginny told Hermione over her third tequila.

"Wait, what?"

"Ron cheated on Hermione and she is still moping after three months."

"Granger, why didn't you tell me? Wait that was a stupid question! Don't answer that, but anyway I'm sorry that Weasel was an arse."

"That's great Malfoy, now, Mione go sing." Ginny pushed Hermione toward the stage and gave her a mic.

"Fine." Hermione tapped the mic so that everyone turned towards the stage, "Hi everyone, if you can't already tell, I'm gonna sing. So have fun I guess."

With that the music started and Ginny and a smirking Draco nodded at Hermione to continue. Slowly she raised the mic and began.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

Draco had to admit, the girl was good. She had a sweet voice and knew how to rock her hips without trying, before he knew it Ginny was staring at him dance on his swiveling barstool.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one can see, you and me_

It was scary. At first Ginny was enjoying her drink, but then Malfoy had to dance, that just wasn't the picture she wanted to see. Ever. But Hermione was good, and having tons of fun. Every time she said 'spell' she would look at Malfoy or her; sometimes muggles are so naïve.

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time_

_Time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

Luna looked up at the stage. Hermione was having the time off her life, and looking at Draco Malfoy who was looking back at her with a dazed expression? Well you never know who fate might bring to you.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

Hermione stopped singing. It was over, but she wasn't. She walked back to Ginny and Draco astonished.

"That was amazing," Hermione looked at Draco, really looked at him. He was hot, with toned arms apparent through his muscle shirt. He had the same kind of lean physique that Harry had, yet Hermione found him more attractive, somehow. "I feel different, more… spontaneous."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "Oh really? Prove it."

"I will" Hermione took Draco's face in her manicured hands and kissed him full on the lips. His lips were warm and firm; hers were plump and tasted like watermelon. Breaking away she smirked at Draco's stunned expression.

"That was bloody fantastic! Do it again." And she did, that is after he professed his love to her and they danced the night away. Ginny just laughed, she always knew Hermione had it in her.

POP!

"Ginny? Is that you?"

Harry sat on the couch talking to Ron. After Ginny had left Ron had come over and they had spent the night discussing Quidditch, girls (so what if Harry was married), and other stuff. Now it was one in the morning and it seemed that three people had just apparated into the house.

"Course' it is Harry, who else would it be."

Ginny and Hermione walked into the living room, leaving the third person in the shadows.

"I got a boyfriend."Harry turned to inspect Hermione who was rubbing her arms shyly and Ron yelped.

"How? You were gone for five hours and you get a boyfriend?"

"And snogged him, a gazillion times already" Ginny commented and looked at her brother before walking into the kitchen. Ron was red as a tomato, it wasn't her or Hermione's fault he screwed up his chances with Hermione.

"Hermione, are you going to tell us who it is? My guess is that that person is him? And he's a wizard, cause he apparated."

"Harry, promise me you won't get angry," Hermione looked worriedly at her best friend.

"Oh trust me he won't if he knows what's good for him," Ginny walked out of the kitchen with a spatula. Harry gulped and nodded at Hermione.

"Then I am pleased to introduce-"

"I can introduce myself Hermione," Draco stepped out of the shadows, "I am Draco Malfoy. I think we met to school together, correct?"

Harry and Ron were both suspended in shock. Ron was the first to snap out of it, jumping up he yelled. "Oh HELL NO!"


End file.
